Ryoma is an IDOL!
by musicdevil01
Summary: Ryoma collapsed one day and was diagnosed with a weak heart. He had to take a brake from tennis for a year. When Ryoma was in the hospital, a man approached him and asked him if he wanted to be and Idol. Let's see if he can make the cut for being an idol.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, this will be my first fanfic. Please reveiw.**

**All copyrights are not mine, they belong to Takeshi Konomi who made Prince of Tennis. I think. **

**Summary: Setting is 2 weeks after the nationals. Ryoma is a super genius,and has graduated college at the age of 7. He can play any instrument, can sing, cook, clean,draw,and can do every type of martial arts. The problem is Ryoma has a weak heart. He can't play tennis for a YEAR. In boredom he becomes famous for his singing and becomes an idol. Ryoma/oc**

**Bold is Yelling/screaming**

_Italics is thoughts_

This is normal/singing

**musicdevil01**

* * *

**"OI,CHIBISUKE! WAKE UP!" WHAM!**

Everybody down stairs looked up and cringes at the thought of ryoma waking up like that.

" May God Bless his pitiful mind for waking his brother," said Nanjiroh who was flipping the newspaper and yes, that was sarcasm. Rinko, Ryoma and Ryoga's mother sighed and threw a knife at Nanjiroh. He let out a girlish sqeak and almost fainted when he saw a knife impale itself a few inches from his face. Nanako sighed as if this happened every day.

Ryoga came down with with swollen cheekand a few scratches. Which was a surprise because when ever Ryoga woke Ryoma up, he almost always gets a black eye.

_"Hmmmm, something is wrong here," everybody thought._

"Mommy!" came the desperate shout from upstairs. Rinko's head whipped up and she ran to Ryoma's room. What she saw there was enough to stop her heart.

There was Ryoma curled up and clutching his chest as if it hurt. "Mommy make it stop!" criend an anguished Ryoma, who never called Rinko mommy since he was four. She quickly called Najiroh to take him to the hospital. After the operation the family asked what was wrong.

" I'm sorry but your son has a weak heart and he overworked himself. Don't worry he'll live,but he can't overwork himself to hard for a year and will have to take it easy for a few days. I'll prescribe the medecine and you can pick it up later he has to eat it evey two hours."

They were stunned. They walked into Ryoma's room and saw he was...calm?

"W-Why are you so calm?" stutterd Nanako.

"Hmmm? Oh, that's cause I'm not scared."

**"WHAT?" " WHY NOT?"**

Ryoma flinched back and said " I'm not gonna die until the day I stop playing tennis."

Rinko nodded. She understood what her son was implying, heck everybody understood what he was saying. They nodded and left. Ryoma heaved a sigh and looked out his window.

Ave Maria Gratia plena  
Maria Gratia plena  
Maria Gratia plena  
Ave, ave dominus  
Dominus tecum

Benedicta tu in mulieribus  
Et benedictus  
Et benedictus fructus ventris  
Ventris tui Jesus

Ave Maria  
Ave Maria Mater dei  
Ora pro nobis pecatoribus  
Ora, ora pro nobis  
Ora ora pro nobis pecatoribus

Nunc et in hora mortis  
In hora mortis, mortis nostrae  
In hora mortis nostrae  
Ave Maria

A angelic voice came from Ryoma's room as he kept singing. People stopped and gaped at the voice and wondered who can have such voice. As a record producer passed by he heard the song and instantly walked into the room and saw a young boy, well more like angel if you ask anybody. Ryoma had straight black hair with green undertones that reached his shoulders. He had porcleain skin that was creamy pale and cat-like golden eyes. His height was ok for a thirteen year old.

" Excuse me for intterupting but I couldn't help but notice your singing"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and said " Yeah? What do you want old man?"

" Well would you like to become famous?"

" For what?"

" Being an idol"

Ryoma thought it over, what did he have to lose? He couldn't play tennis for a long time anyway.

"Ok, I'm in"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I have some time to write this second chapter for all the people who read my story. All copyright goes to Takeshi Konomi. **

**...**

**" WHAT?"**

Ryoma just told his family that he became an idol, which surprised them because Ryoma usually would say it was to much trouble. Rinko as shocked. Her little boy was intrested in something besides tennis? Well, that's a good thing.

"Go ahead son, We'll support you full force," said Nanjiroh

" Really?" Ryoma's eyes were sparkling with happiness.

" Of course"

"Thank you so much!"

Ryoma gave everybody a hug, even Ryoga, which surprised him but he returned the hug anyways.

"Anyways can someone drive me to the studio?"

Rinko volunteered to drive and Ryoga came as well. Rinko had tears in her eyes when she dropped Ryoma off.

" Ryoga what are you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"Um, going with you chibisuke."

" Hn, do what you want."

"Ryoma! Thank you so much for coming! Who is this young man?"

"He is my older brother Ryoga and the pleasure is all mine," said Ryoma who pointed at Ryoga.

" Well, it is nice to meet you, my name is Tooyama Ryuu. Just call me Boss or Ryuu."

" Ano, Boss, Do you know who is going to be my manager?"

" Hmmmm, about that how about Ryoga becomes your manager?"

_'Hmmm, Ryoga as my manager? Well, he does live with me.' _Ryoma thought.

" Alright, he is my brother after all," said Ryoma. Ryoga as shocked. HIs little brother wanted him to be his manager? Ryoga gave a shout of happiness and gave Ryoma a bear hug.

"Ugh, get off me Ryoga. I want to record this song and go home."

"Ok Ok, But I want pasta for dinner tonight."

"Ok let's start!"

The music began and Ryoma took a deep breath and sang.Eien no toki o koete

Hateshinaku kakete yuku kiseki matou tsubasa  
Ano sora ni hikaru hoshi saa toki o tomete  
Sono mune ni kizamareta kasukanaru tsumi sae  
Ryoute o sashidaseba kitto ai ni naru

Mihatenu shinjitsu ni inori o kometa nara  
Setsunai yami sae mo oozora e tokihanatsu yo

Eien no toki o koete fumishimeru atsui daichi  
Unmei no tobira hiraite ima habatakitai  
Mugen no yume o kazashite deaitai moeru inochi  
Matte ita heiwa no kodou hora mirai o dakishimete

Furimukeba yomigaeru sugishi hibi no kioku  
Ano niji ni tsuzuku michi saa te o kazashite  
Sono mune ni semarikuru kanashimi mo osore mo  
Kokoro o kasanereba motto ai ni naru

Kirameku hoshikuzu ni negai o komenagara  
Towanaru ginga e to omoi o hibikaseru yo

Eien no toki o koete meguriau atsui chishio  
Unmei no ibuki furuwase ima tobidachitai  
Uchuu no kanata ni umare wakiizuru michi no chikara  
Motomeau tashika na yuuki sou ima koso afureteku

Hoho o tsutau namida ienai kizu sae  
Subete o ikiteku tsuyosa ni kaeteku Far away

Eien no toki o koete fumishimeru atsui daichi  
Unmei no tobira hiraite ima kagayakitai  
Mugen no yume o kazashite mamoritai moeru inochi  
Matte ita heiwa no chikai hora mirai e tabidatou

Ryoga was shocked. He never heard Ryoma sing before.

He snapped out of his trance and asked Ryuu for a cd and schedule.

" Here you go, one cd and a schedule for the month. About that song. Do you want to go by name or a stage name? the song wwill be on the radio by now"

" Hmm, I'll go by Echizen Ryoma"

"Ok then see you tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**HI I'm back^ ^ Ok Ryoma is gonna be somewwhat OOC. Just cause I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns this NOT ME!**

**...**

**Seigaku**

"Oi! Senpai-tachi listen to this! Echizen's on the radio!"

Eight heads swiveled to look at Momoshiro who was out of breath from running to the courts.

"Ara, Momo what's wrong?" asked Ryuzaki sensei.

" Wait did you just say Echizen is on the radio?"

"Yeah"

"Well, what are you whating for?"

" I was whating for him to come today."

"Oh, Echizen should be here around now."

" What about me?"said a voice from behind Tezuka.

Everybody jumped at the voice.

"Echizen/Ochibi!" Eiji glomped Ryoma as he yelled.

"Eiji-senpai please get off,"Ryoma chokes out. Oishi somehow manageed to pry Eiji off.

"Echizen will you please explain why you haven't come to practice for three weeks and why are you on the radio?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei. Everybody nodded also wanting an explanation. Ryoma sighed and started explaning about his heart and how how became an idol.

Everybody was shocked. Their freshman baby(well to the regulars anyway.) had a weak heart? The first person to come out of shock was Oishi who immediatly went into mother-hen mode.

"Eh, Echizen you have a weak heart? Doesn't being an idol make it worse?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, it is 10 times more stressful than being a tennis player but I'm not allowed to play tennis for a year."

Everyone gaped at him. Not allowed to play for a _year?_ Nobody could comprehend that.

"NO! THAT'S TO CRUEL! WE'LL BE IDOLS WITH YOU!" cried an horrified Eiji.

Everyone agrred, even Inui and Tezuka. Ryoma didn't protest instead he dialed Ryuu's number. The regulars were wondering who he was calling.

" Ah, Boss, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead Ryoma,what is it?" answered a voice from the other end

"How would you like a group of idols?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not giving you guys more chapters but I'm running out of ideas. Can some of you readers give me ideas? Thanks. This is on hold till I figure this out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa minna-san. Sorry for not uploading. When was the last time I uploaded? Anyway I'm putting this up for adoption. Sorry T -T. Please PM if you want to read more. I'm really sorry.**


End file.
